Marco is a MONstar
by J-reaper
Summary: An alternate world where Marco is turned into a female as well as being half butterfly and half monster. Drama ensures as Miss Heinous true identity is revealed and what this could truly mean for Marco. Visual link to pic for each chapter at top of each page.
1. Chapter 1

art/Marco-fanfic-transformation-1-718962720

 **Ch1 – unknown heritage**

"this is a bad idea, and that's coming from me"

Janna was right about that, I should of listened to her and while I'll never admit that to her though, I now realize the following events were my fault.

Holding stars magic wand I began the incantation necessary for the all seeing eye spell. Star had been gone for too long and the loss of visual from her mirror had left me quite panicked. Panicked enough to even try magic myself. As I read the spell from the book Janna was holding, the magic from the wand began to swirl around me. After a few moments my cheeks began to glow in the shape of a crescent moon on each of my cheeks. Suddenly the seeing eye spell took form and I was able to finally see if star was ok.

Though the eye spell I could see quite the wonder. Clouds, rainbows and a bunch of unicorns were seen but I barely paid it any attention as my only thought was on star. I was quickly able to identify star who could be seen lounging lazily on a cloud surrounded by unicorns. Not noticing my presence I shouted out to get her attention.

"star!" panic and relief both evident in my voice, simply glad that she was not hurt but was worried as to why she hadn't returned home yet.

Turning round slowly she only replied with "thaaaat's my name, thanks strange boy" in a calm manner that only added to my worry's.

"star you need to come home"

"I am home"

Looking at Janna I could tell from her expression we both know this was very bad. If star didn't recognise me or herself how was she supposed to get home? I was her best friend and her steward, if I let something happen to her it would be my fault. She meant everything to him, without her in his life what was he supposed to do? He even moved entire dimensions just to be with her on a daily basis.

"don't worry ill get you out" reaching my hand to the portal in an attempt to bring star back. I had seen star do the same for him once and quickly decided this was the only way at this point, I was going to be able to save her. Had I known anything about magic at this point I would of known only star was able to use the spell in such a way due to her deep magic. The spell wasn't supposed to usually work that way. Combined with my inexperience with magic it was only natural that the spell would become unstable.

 **BOOooooooooooooM**

The magic from the spell became wild and free. Magic raced across the room leaving no area untouched. Janna was thrown across the room before colliding with the opposite wall remaining motionless. In a different world the magic would of simply caused utter destruction to the surrounding room, nothing but broken furniture and some bruises is what should of occurred. But here in this world I had a unknown heritage deep within me. This deep secret magic within me began calling to the surrounding magic. Attracted to this calling, magic began pouring into me, flooding my veins. Bones cracked, my back arched and it felt as though my skin was burning. A massive amount of pain shot though my whole body in mere seconds before finally disappearing.

Star flew out of a portal moments later into her now destroyed bedroom. Star could only stand horrified at what these events her sleep flying have caused and the amount of pain it has caused her friends. Taking deep breaths star went to work ensuring that both Marco and Janna were unharmed before restoring her room.

Despite her efforts both star and Janna were going to need all their strength if they were going to take care of Marco when he woke up. Star knew Marco well enough to know he wasn't going to take this well.

Pain racked my body. Slowly I opened my eyes, beams of light gave way to Janna's and star standing above me. Relief spread though me, star was safe, she had managed to break out of whatever weirdness was messing with her. Trying to move towards my friends caused the pain in my body to worsen but all things considered the fact I felt pain at all was a blessing considering what I remembered. All I did remember was the explosion and then extreme pain. Focusing on my surroundings I began to pick up on the conversation going on around me. All relief I had felt was quickly replaced with the usual panic and dread that I had become extremely common since meeting star. Knowing how things usually went for them he was sure it was going to be weird and somewhat dramatic.

"you know this is going to cause problems, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know ok, I'll do the best I can but I just. Don't . know. Ok"

Silence

"this is my fault, I should never have gone off, it was such a reckless decision"

"hey, don't stick up for that idiot, he was the one who wanted to mess with the wand"

Sob "that's Marco for you, always rushing in to save the day, without him I just… SOB well… SOB I don't know how this happened to him… SOB oh Marco please don't be mad at me"

With the pain decreasing I touched stars hand and began putting myself into a sitting position

"hey, don't cry" I grunted

"Marco!" pulling me into a crushing hug that sucked what little life was in me I held close in return. Whatever had happened had clearly shaken her.

"I'm so sorry, If id known this would happen id have never off gone, you and Janna got hurt because of me"

Smiling I pushed myself into a sitting position "don't worry I'm fine, it was my decision to use the wand"

Looking round to the restored room I went on to say "everything's back to normal I see. I take it that your sleep flying's over, it is over right?"

Rubbing the back off her head "yeah its over but not everything normal… you see" star and Janna shared a look between themselves, their faces wearing nervous expressions.

Star quickly commanded that I close my eyes and after much protest I finally closed them. Star went to send Janna home stating this was a conversation that was needed between the two of them. A hushed discussion and a portal opening was heard as Janna was quickly sent home. A Call goodbye was the last Marco heard of Janna as she was pushed back to the earth dimension. I had had enough at this point, if no one was going to tell me what was happening I would find out myself. With my senses returned I opened my eyes and caught sight of a standing mirror on the other side of the room. "ok Marco, now I know your going to freak out which Is why I sent Janna home, she'd only make you panic more, so just look at me and just let me explain what's happening befoooore…. no WAIT!"

I had already begun to race to the broken mirror at the other side of the room ignoring the pleas from star. I had to know what was going on, what horrible thing had happened to him. Standing in front of the mirror I became completely frozen at the sight before me. I could feel star behind me as I inspected my new form. Where instead of the horrifying wounds I had excepted I saw something very unexpected.

The person standing before me was not the Marco Dias he known but rather a young women who was wearing the same red hoodie as he did. Long straight brown hair flowed from his head and down his back. Thick long eyelashes now replaced his previous eyelashes and one red crescent moon inhabited each of his cheeks similar, he noted to the ones star had on her cheeks. Where star was considered cute Marco could say he was more beautiful and after a long gaze, he could not deny that he was indeed now female. The feminine figure and curves that he now wore prevented him from denying that this was just some very well done make up spell. It was when I noticed my other alterations that I really began to freak out. Hanging from my back were 4 tentacles just like the ones my hand had once previously transformed into. The one that had turned evil and wanted to hurt everyone. Purple in colour and hanging from my back I was surprised I had missed them. They reached just over a arms length and held themselves effortlessly in the air behind him. He know the power each one had from a previously bad experience.

Noticing my distress star held my shoulders from behind in an attempt to comfort me. "Marco… its going to be ok, I wont let anything bad happen to you". Stuttering in fear at my changes " I could hurt someone like last time star…. What if I lose control? What if I hurt you? And what am I supposed to do now? I cant go out looking like this!"

Star spun Marco around cutting off his distressed rant and looked him sternly in the eyes. In the sternest royal manner star know she said "point 1: there is nothing wrong with being a girl, I'm a girl, I would know. Point 2 monsters are more accepted now especially after the equal rights act WE made, remember, now point 3: if it looks like your going to hurt someone ill just zap you with my wand and lastly you wear magic cheek marks which means if needed ill just adopt you into the royal family."

A little stunned by this lecture I began to calm down, star was right, we could handle this.

I took a deep breath

I began to calm down after a few more controlled breaths.

After a moment I frowned at something star had said "what do you mean I could be a royal family member"

Sheepishly star looked away "well only butterfly female butterfly members have the cheek marks and long lost family members have been identified in this manner…. So yeah I meant be able to pull it off"

"huh"

"so what does that mean we do now?" I asked

"there's little we can do, I don't know what happened to you or how to reverse it and if I show you to the high magic council they'll freak out like they always do and freeze you in crystal" sighing "best I can do for now is place an illusion spell on you that you can use to hide the monster parts and just figure it out as we go along"

With my mood improved a little better star chose that moment to come up with a brilliant idea to cheer her best friend up. "you know I've wanted to set up a Mewni and monster friendship party, we could have fun setting it up together and since a lot of royalty and monsters would turn up I'm sure one of them would know something about this" star said hopefully. To be honest all star wanted at this point was for Marco to have some fun and see that his changes weren't a bad thing. If she couldn't fix this then she would at least ensure Marco was the happiest person in all of Mewni by the end of the week. It was the least she could do for what he had done for her so far and she was quite worried about him at this point.

With my mood lifted and sensing adventure I began grinning cheekily "crazy party quest buy adventure"

"crazy party quest buy adventure" star replied, relieved Marco was definitely more emotional stable than 5 minutes ago

"but first lets get you some new clothes, those do not suit you at all" star said In obvious disgust

"hey! I like my red hoodie" I replied offended

"but they don't suit a girl Marco, besides" making a dramatic pause star said the pun she's proud of to this day "it wont work now that your a… **MONstar** "


	2. Chapter 2

art/Marco-2-723956579

 **Ch2 – as much magic as monster**

I lay back on stars bed in exhaustion, my back still ached from the explosion and the whole situation had left we feeling drained. Star was hopping round the room chatting animatedly about clothes, I tried my best to stay patient but began to drown out stars continuous chattering. Every now and then star would zap me into a outfit and demand to know what I thought of it, naturally the variety of outfits I was placed into I automatically refused to wear. Unfortunately this just gave star an excuse to pick out more outfits. The first outfit I was zapped into didn't accommodate my tentacles causing a very destroyed dress and a lot of awkwardness. The whole back of the dress had been destroyed causing me to feel worse about my new appearance. Determined to make me feel better at any cost star made it a goal to put me in the best outfit she could think off.

*poof*

My body wore a pink ballgown that exploded at the bottom,

"star I have trouble walking as it is"

"ok, ok, oh how about.."

*poof*

The outfit was replaced with a skirt and frilly top. Star tilted her head and looked at the outfit in thought. Blushing at the outfit I told star I wasn't comfortable with something this girly, the idea of my friends seeing me like this at the front of my mind.

*poof*

A Girly rock outfit with leather and spikes and I immediately gave star deadpan look.

Sheepishly she pointed the wand at me again

*poof*

"hey wait, eh you know this isn't bad"

At this point I was wearing a purple dress like one I had once previously worn before but had more design similar to dresses worn by the butterfly royal family. While it was still embarrassing to wear it was more comfortable to the dozen off other outfits I'd worn today. I guess its because I wore something similar when breaking into ST Olgas school once. At the very least it would stop star playing dress up, there was only so many clothes I wear before I had enough.

Star looked at me questionably "really? I thought you didn't like the girly clothes, besides it's a bit princessy don't ya think?" scrunching her nose at the dress

Rushing I spluttered out "no no its great, I wore something like this before remember so I feel better in this one, eh you know definitely the best one so far"

Staring at me for a moment to see if I was lying and to make sure I was ok

Getting off the bed I noticed I was wearing ballerina shoes, grinning slightly I noticed they were my favourite pair. Maybe this outfit was actually pretty good I thought.

Looking pretty smug star said in a teasing voice "looks like someone's enjoying themselves". Blushing at this comment I stubbornly denied I was, there was no way I could enjoy this situation, especially since it was my own fault in the first place.

Looking at the dress and shoes again I cursed myself, I couldn't help liking it a little and star know it. This entire mess was confusing me, was my new body messing with my head or was always this feminine?

After a few moments I looked at star from the corner of my eye, I awkwardly pressed my hands together and mumbled a question in her direction

"eh, you say something?"

Blushing (again), I said with a shaky voice "so do you like the dress?"

At this star jumped over, wrapped her arms around me and gave me a crushing hug that lifted me off the ground "you look super cute"

"thanks star" I managed to rasp out from lack of oxygen

Putting me down I was feeling a lot better. I was getting used to the situation and I couldn't help but have fun with star especially since id almost lost her. Knowing I wouldn't change what I did to get star back allowed me to accept some of the situation though it was still embarrassing.

The tentacles, the female body, the sensations from this new body were foreign to me and was something I couldn't get used to. I felt clumsy and the curves my body now provided made it awkward for me to manoeuvre without blushing.

Star screamed at this moment causing me to jump and almost lose my balance.

Arms flailing, star grabbed me and pulled me close

"the party! Marco, we gotta get going to guest buy or well never get done, c'mon go go!"

Cutting a portal open with my dimensional scissors star gave me a hefty shove though the portal.

The moment I entered quest buy I knew something was wrong.

Star had run off to get one off the trolleys leaving me to deal with the surrounding shoppers. Mostly common folk but you could spot the higher class within the crowd.

Upon entering quest buy all I've been receiving is stares and whispers. Some where discrete but a fair few were outright staring. Many were wondering who was with princess butterfly and gossiping about my identity. While it is unlikely for people to realise who I am they could still work out that I was a monster and that put them in aggressive mood towards me.

Some of the shoppers who were clearly from Mewni were openly staring in disgust and others were leaving quickly as though I was a danger. I know most people hated monsters but for that hate to be directed at me was different and currently had me close to tears.

I glared at the surrounding people, becoming angrier every second that passed. How could they stand their so judgmental after all of stars work to bring monster and Mewni's together? And here I was once again the one being hurt because of how weak I was.

A dark purple cloaked my eyes and radiated from my body, completely focused on the crowd I took a step forward and tripped over one of my unnoticed tentacles.

My face met the hard-cold floor as I tripped head first into the floor, my legs stuck in the air. Pain shot though my nose and interestingly enough through my tentacle causing me to gasp in pain before curling up on the floor.

Sniggering could be heard but before I could get up to see who it was the sound of boots was heard and the squeak of a trolley.

"Marco are you ok?"

Star grabbed my arm and gently helped me up

Noticing the interest of the surrounding shoppers she gave them a deathening glare causing them to become a lot more interested in the surrounding products. No one wanted to mess with the princess of Mewni which was once thing people could agree on.

"yeah, I just tripped, still getting used to these things" I grumbled as I gestured to the tentacles on my back. Once again saved by star I thought bitterly, when finally given the chance to save star I managed to screw it up.

Watching the expressions pass through my face star was not fooled with this poor excuse and decided she had enough off me feeling so negative. Star picked me up by the waist with that ridiculous strength of hers and bumped me in the front off the trolley.

"star! what are you doing?"

"well you always push me around when we shop so today you get a ride"

"star you don't have to" feeling slightly embarrassed at the prospect

"yes, I do, besides we wouldn't want you falling over, again right?" concern written on her face

After I moment I nodded in agreement and waited for star to start pushing, which is when all the fun began.

I should of known star wouldn't hold back, the moment I had nodded she used all her strength and enthusiasm to push the trolley as hard as she could.

Moving at an amazing speed we barrelled through shelfs and stacked items smashing them apart. Star had to lean the trolley in order for it to turn causing me to fear for my life as the chances of a crash increased.

Quest buy employees shouted out in annoyance at the mess left behind us and me and star were screaming in both fear and joy as we barrelled past people.

This was repeated each time we found an item for the monster human party and continued our search for another. Moving from one part of the store to another we had tons of fun as collected everything we needed.

Since quest buy is such a maze it didn't really matter that we had no control of where we were going, just that we were at least getting there fast.

Coming to a stop once more me and star looked round to see the devastation we had caused in our wake. Debris could be seen and it even looked like a small fire had started. Looking at each other with blank faces we burst into fits of giggles.

Once we had calmed down a little Star skipped to the nearby shelfs and began looking at the searching for the necessary party supply's.

Attempting to join her I tried to exit the trolley but as I did I tripped on some off the party supply's causing me to fall back into the trolley. I could feel my tentacles sprawled behind me giving me a soft cushion to lay on. I still wasn't sure on them, they reminded me to much off when I had the tentacle arm that had hurt people. The only reason I had liked it to begin with was due to its amazing super strength, which is when I got an idea. Cautiously I began to consciously try and control them, moving them slowly at first, they began to writher to life.

it did not require much concentration to control but not being used to them meant they were difficult to use. Snaking outwards into position behind me they pushed me with enough force to throw me off the trolley into the air and into the shelve opposite. Instinctually I moved my tentacles in front off me to brace for impact which fortunately saved me from the impending collision. Acting as springs they slowed me down once I hit the self before sticking me safely to the shelf preventing me from falling.

Heart pounding I began to grin from the thrill of what had just happened. Looking down I realised I was a long way up but decided to trust my new body to climb down safely. For the first time since this had happened I was beginning to see the brighter side of the situation and was glad star had convinced me to come out. Excited I wanted to see what I could do in this new form now that my curiosity had been intrigued.

Seeing star trying to reach the last of the party supply's I called out to her, an idea off how to test my new abilities formed.

star stood stunned at seeing me at the top of the shelves but what she saw next left her wide eyed and open mouthed.

Using the tentacles to launch me forward I began to spring from shelf to shelf grabbing party supply's as I went. With my incredible strength and my karate skills I was able to move quite gracefully in this manner.

Using backflips and other acrobatic moves I had learned over the years I was able to get around the store was relative ease. I could feel the power I now wielded and I couldn't help but feel giddy at the idea I might somehow now be a match for all my dimensional friends. Before long all the party supplies had been collected.

Hanging from the top of one of the shelfs I looked out across the store, the whole thing was quite exhilarating and adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

Looking down I could see star but she was no longer watching my performance instead it appeared as through she was talking to someone standing next to her.

To my dismay and irritation I realised from the horns and red shirt and it was none other than tom she was talking to. The moment tom arrived Star never had any time for me, Tom who I still considered a to be a bad guy and who I disliked to no end.

While our relationship had improved me and tom still never liked each other. Tom was just ill tempered, untrustworthy and easily jealous and had hurt both me and star on a number of occasions. Now that star was dating him again I was forced to be more civil with the demon in order to keep star happy. It didn't mean I liked it though.

My mood darkening I jumped down from the shelf and landed with a solid thud on the ground. The floor beneath me cracked from the landing. Standing up straight I walked over to star and tom with the rest of the party supply's in hand.

Star and tom stopped mid way though their conversation as I dumped the party supplies in to the trolley. Turning round to stand protectively next to star I looked at tom.

Tom looked me over with a smug look on his face

"well, looks like you really messed up this time"

Leering at my form he moved his face closer to mine

Seething I said "well at least I was THEIR, to save Star"

"well at least I'm not wearing a dress, couldn't get a girl yourself so you became one, bit creepy isn't it?"

"whatever, why are you here?" blushing in embarrassment and anger at his comment

Flames shot out of him in anger at this before he calmed down.

"He's here because I thought he could help being a prince of hell he might know something"

Shrugging Tom said he didn't know what had happened but would look to see if he could find out. From his tone I knew he wasn't going to help, from his snide comments I could tell the only reason he came was to make fun of me.

"stop making fun of Marco, you know how I feel about making fun of monsters"

"why does it have to be about Marco!? The Human messed with magic, its his own fault besides I'm your boyfriend shouldn't you just want to see me?"

Their was a moment of silence

Tom knew he had messed up, the anger of stars face showed clearly what she thought of that opinion. Tom backed away from star a little, quickly giving out excuses but we all knew how jealous he was and how he hated star being round me. The couple began to fight and I couldn't help but feel angry at the two.

I didn't even want Tom to be here but now he's supposed to help me? Tom doesn't even want to be here and I'm supposed to be saved once again by my friends. It was infuriating, I could feel the blood pounding in my head as the anger began to overtake me.

I didn't need their help I thought. Purple magic covered my eyes and a purple magic aura covered my body. It was vibrant and aggressive the purple magic swirled around me.

Lashing out one of my tentacles I smashed tom into the floor causing the floor to crack and for him to disappear beneath it. Surprised Star quickly pointed her wand at me and let out a blast of magic which I deflected with another tentacle.

I was stronger than Star, my angry thoughts clouding my mind of my actions. Feeling smug satisfaction I prepared to attack again.

Tom burst out of the floor in a column of flames, all three eyes were glowing red and he appeared very angry. Flames gathered around him till all I could see in any direction was fire before blasting all the gathered fire magic straight at me.

Once more in only a few hours all I saw was nothing.

Waking up 20 minutes later I found my clothes covered in burns. Whatever magic id summoned had protected most of me and my body had healed the rest of me easily enough I was told.

Once she was sure I was ok Star spent the next 30 minutes yelling at me about how irresponsible I had been and lecturing me about attacking my own friends.

At the end of it I felt horrible, not only for attacking star but for disappointing her this much. Even Tom now seemed concerned for my wellbeing, evening offering comforting words.

I seemed to have my own magic now but it seemed very dark. The situation was worsening before our eyes and we could only guess where this would all lead us.

"eh, hey, don't worry, whatever that magic was we'll figure it out, even if we don't ill just beat you up again if you go crazy need be"

"yeah, what he said, just don't get so angry next time" casting a stern stare at me mixed with concern.

Rubbing my neck I made my way to pay for the party supply's, the fun of the day having worn off.

Once I was out of site Tom and Star looked at each other.

"Star, that was Dark magic, did the wand really do this?" looking at her in concern

"I'm not sure, but we need to figure it out quickly, meet me at the party with any information you've gathered, hopefully we can figure it all out then"

Hugging Tom, Star ran after Marco hoping whatever was happening could really be reversed.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 – who is marco diaz?**

Every second was agonizing, horrifying memory's of the last few days kept swirling through my head, every moment and word I remembered with clarity. Each day that passed I fell deeper into despair as I grieved about all the suffering I had caused myself and the people around me.

After what had happened at quest buy we had rushed back to the castle. Id never seen star so upset before, she demanded I never leave her side until it can be fixed for my own wellbeing. But I know its because she doesn't trust me anymore and she's right not to.

I tucked myself away in a hidden room next to stars that she built for my use, I hid from the world making no effort to leave my new sanctuary and interact with the world I was inevitably hurting.

All I could see was the memory of stars face twisted in fear and the anger I had felt to those around me. I felt dread in knowing just how much I had fallen, for not even tom would have tried to hurt precious star. Yet despite what I know I still feel a burning rage to those around me for treating as they have. The pity from my friends every time I'm weak, the disgust shown from all those people at seeing me as I was now. It shouldn't bother me but for some reason it does. Why does it bother me?

Star visits are few and far between, only ever appearing to get me food from the kitchens and other essentials. The pity in her eyes makes me furious and the promises of helping me even more so. Her eyes are bloodshot and there are bags under her eyes, so I know she's trying to fix me but we both know at this point it's hopeless. Even if we had Glossaryck I felt no spell could help us with whatever this was.

As time progressed I found myself victim to my new bodily instincts, causing even more problems than before. The accumulated stress was beginning to affect both my mind and body. I was both tired and restless at the same time and even when I accomplished sleep I was plagued by nightmares of me hurting the ones I love. Short tempered and exhausted I made no attempts to contact any of my friends or family.

Eventually, I began to eat less and less, the food presented to me no longer holding any appeal causing feelings of momentary weakness. Even a bowl of cheesy nachos held no flavor and would only nibble at most food given to me. I'm certain my current state had caused star to ask for help from the queen as only a few days ago nearby rooms were heard being ransacked by palace guards. While only a rhetorical question I'm sure, the queen is smart enough to know when something was happening. Though the current situation throughout the kingdom was not helping with the queen's suspicions. Tensions were high and it wasn't surprising. With the attack from toffee, Queen Eclipsa back and the tension between monsters and Mewni's.

Understanding my monster body might be playing a part in my behavior star began research into the lifestyles of monsters. Eventually, it was found different monster had different tastes in food and so in a desperate attempt to get me to eat more star brought a selection of dishes from the kitchen to find anything I might find appealing. In the end, it appeared my monster body now had a craving for seafood and was able to eat almost a decent meal for once. Though this did not fix my emotional problems.

Either from insecurity or my new found instincts, I was compelled to sleep in small spaces. The idea of a small dark space where someone couldn't reach me was one that brought me comfort and as such star would often find me sleeping underneath the bed. Star found this immensely funny but In the end, I spent a lot of time their, relishing the small comfort it gave me.

A few days ago star began pestering me to help set up the human monster party. I had promised her I would help and she still needed me around to keep an eye on me so I agreed reluctantly. Determined to help her best friend and not just to bring monsters and human together stars had been working nonstop to set up the party. I suppose she thinks if I'm accepted by everyone at the party it would make a difference but really all I care about is the gap between me and star id created. This party meant so much to her and so I took it very seriously.

At the very least the massive workload of setting up this party has kept my mind busy from the usual dark thoughts I have. I spent the next few days organizing everything, setting up all party equipment and even preparing all the food. I spent almost all of each day working and could barely sneak back to my room without collapsing from exhaustion. But if it makes star happy then maybe I can do something good for once.

We had found an old ruin somewhere outside of the main city of Mewni and which is where we had decided to set up the party. So the council couldn't track our portals we walked the distance and walked a longer route to keep me from the royal guard's eye. I started spending my entire time organizing the party, I didn't even realize the events going on around me. If I had everything would have made a lot more sense.

Deep into the night me and star made out way back from the ruins, it took a complex route around the castle to avoid the night shift but it was worth it to avoid me being imprisoned by the high magic commission. Taking this route had us pass by the rose garden which star and Eclipsa usually met to socialize. At this moment Eclipsa was relaxing in the garden, the cool night air breezing past causing her hair to wave.

Obviously, she had snuck out of her supposed prison and was currently relaxing in the castle rose garden. The magic commission could be quite naïve at points especially when it was something they didn't understand. Quite at peace, Eclipsa gazed at the starry night, her expression one of both happiness and sadness as she thought of past memory's from hundreds of years ago.

Scuffing of footsteps could be heard followed by a pair of stomping footsteps, her body tensed preparing to slither into the shadows as she had done many times before. As the footsteps drew closer she inched closer towards the shadows. Before being submerged into the shadows she saw that it was only star followed by an unknown girl.

Squinting she noted the clear signs of a hurting soul. Using methods only Eclipsa knew a quick check on the girl left her short for breath. Shaking Eclipsa took a deep breath before striding towards the two before they had disappeared.

Eclipsa hastily called out "Star its been so long, how have you been"

Jumping at the noise me and star turned to see Eclipsa rushing towards them.

Relaxing instantly star trod over to Eclipsa.

"hey Eclipsa, *YAWN* me and Marco have just been out, getting the old monster human party ready, *YAWN* look I'm kinda tired can we talk later?"

"oh, this won't take long, besides interested in what happened to your dear friend Marco, must be the reason you haven't visited in a while," she said quite smugly.

Stare went wide-eyed. In their tired state, they had let slip that I was Marco which could cause all kind of problems.

"eh, no, I mean this is Marciiieee, she's in, eh a COSTUME!"

"calm down star, I'm good at keeping secrets, besides I might be able to help."

I glared at both of them in annoyance, impatient to return to the comfort of my room. I didn't care that Eclipsa had found out, it was just one unfortunate situation after another at this point. Rolling my eyes at their chattering I sat on the garden wall, my tentacles keeping me balanced on either side.

After a few minute, Eclipsa stood firmly in front of me. Me and Eclipsa stared steadily at each other not speaking for a few moments, Eclipsa spending the time to look me over in her own time.

I itched to leave, it was completely pointless but Star was looking hopeful that Eclipsa could help in some way and I couldn't stand to disappoint her, not again.

"tell me, do you wish for me to make you fell better or to hear the truths I know?"

Without hesitation I chose "truth"

Raising an eyebrow in question I replied with "making me feel better don't make me less dangerous but maybe truths would"

Nodding in confirmation she began.

"well for starters, what's done to you cant be undone"

I nodded sadly and star looked downcast.

"but I believe that's because you were always this way"

surprised I looked at her in confusion " impossible, I was always human"

Signing she shook her head "maybe on the outside, but in the inside you where always something else. The magic from the wand must off combined with your body to bring what you are to the surface"

Standing up in I hissed in her face "but that don't make any sense! What about my parents?! Are they really my parents then? And if not who am I?"

Unfazed by this she calmly responded "I don't know, what I do know is that your future is going to be difficult. If you want to survive your going to have to pull yourself together"

In no mood for a lecture I turned away with the intention of leaving, the overwhelming knowledge weighing down my fragile heart even more than it already had.

As I turned away bitterly I was stopped suddenly when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders firmly holding me in place.

"Listen here Marco, I know precisely what your going through" Eclipsa said sternly

Trying to shake her hands off I replied "how! You're a Queen, an evil one at that who probably always got her way!"

Instead of scolding me for the outburst she pulled me into her embrace. Her head on mine she whispered kindly "I daughter who was like you, my husband was a monster you see, its along story but I've long since long my baby girl but … Listen no matter what happens I will look out for you. I wont lose another one."

I searched her face for the lies I knew it held but found none. There was once someone like me? its when I realised Eclipsa was shaking. She was the evil queen, why would she be upset?

Its then that realised I she was being genuine. She really wanted to wanted to care for me.

I began to shake and tears coursed down my cheeks. The overwhelming emotions I had been holding in was suddenly released. I no longer felt alone and scared, there was someone right here who I could rely on to help me through this.

My hands clutched at the front of her dress tightly ruining her dress but she didn't stop me. She just held me contently.

I didn't understand why I felt so safe in her arms? What was it about her that made me trust Eclipsa so readily. At least with Eclipsa I knew that I would never be able to hurt her, having the power and skill she did. She was the evil queen after all and was given that reputation for a good reason.

Star watched the entire interaction in silent thought. Once more Eclipsa had proven herself different than what people had said she was. It infuriated her what happened to Eclipsa's daughter but at least Marco now had someone who she can rely on. Though it saddened her that person was no longer her, it was pleasing that things might go back to the way things were between them.

Something Eclipsa had said bothered Star immensely. If Marcos parents weren't his real Parents then who were they and what trouble could it cause if they found out.?

Thank you for reading this far. This is my first story so you taking an interest means a lot. If you want to help improve the story there is a poll on my profile page. Also, I've only just realised none of the links work so all fan made images for this fanfiction is on 08butterfield DeviantArt if you are interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 – thunder then sunshine then thunder again**

I fiddled with the side of my dress anxiously, pulling at the sides before flattening the fabric trying to clear the wrinkles id created as a result. A circle of smoothing and wrinkling my dress had occurred as I waited for the party to start, to say I was bad was nothing next to star. Star was frantically double checking the entire party a dozen times over, rushing from place to place to ensure it was perfect. Decorations were moved slightly, the food was tested and she spent almost an hour arguing with the DJ about what was the right way to DJ. Honestly all we could do right now was wait for the guests to turn up and hope everything went according to plan. Nothing should go wrong at this point but the plan was to break thousands of years of monster discrimination so Star did have a good reason to panic.

Despite the knot in my stomach I couldn't help but smile when my thoughts turn to the previous night. I had so idea that night was going to turn out to be so special but I am glad that it did, if anything I wish it had happened sooner more than anything. Once I had started speaking about everything on my mind I just couldn't stop and me and Eclipsa had spent almost the entire night talking together. Eclipsa had been so understanding and comforting as we spoke off what was ailing me which caused all the overwhelming emotions I had been feeling to be lifted. The following morning when I had finally met up with star I had a completely different atmosphere surrounding me, it didn't take long for both of us to start joking around much to both of our relief. Apologies were exchanged and we both admitted to missing each other dearly.

Snapping me out of my musing I watched as rich pigeon strolled into the party, most of what he had to say was nice enough but made a point to make a sly comment about my current situation. It want not unexpected, he was still sore after I broke his leg despite saying he was over the entire thing. Quite frankly I didn't blame him for making the spiteful comment as most people would off been far vengeful after what I had done. Besides he paid for the party so as far as me and star were conserved it he could do whatever he wanted as it was down to him that this party was so successful.

What I dreaded the most at this point was seeing any of my friends, it would be an uncomfortable experience explaining this to them and I still feared how they would react. I knew Star was planning something, my tentacles made it easy to sneak around, so I knew there was a chance they might turn up. Taking a deep breath I remembered all Eclipsa had said last night, I couldn't afford to be negative about this especially if they did turn up. Ill get through this I said to myself, I just had to remain positive.

At that moment the large oak wooden doors of the ruin burst open followed by the loud yelling of "heeeeeeey all. I groaned as pony head floated over to star looking proud of herself at making such as bold entrance. I could never stand pony head, especially since all she ever did was make fun off me and call me names which was not what I needed at this point. What surprised me the most however was the crowd of people following closely behind her. My breath got caught in my throat and I dashed behind one of the tables as I tried to get my-self under control. My body shaking I took deep breaths while trying not to freak out that one of my nightmare scenarios was coming true. The reason for this was because that crowd following pony head contained right at this moment Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo and even my parents all of who were looking round expectedly. I knew Star was going to do this and from the way they were glancing around it was safe to say she had told them what was going on. While I knew star had the best intentions I hadn't been the most dignified since this all started.

Monsters and Mewni's began to flood into the ruin and star made her way back to the entrance to greet all of the guests as they entered. Passing my hiding spot on her way their she was able to catch me in the corner of her eye, stopping for a moment she whipped her head round and gave me a stern expression before pointing towards where my friends and family where standing. Sighing I nodded, resigning myself to my fate I my made over to my friends and family, knowing it was best to get this over with now before it escalated somehow.

As I made my way over it was Jackie who was the one to see me first, shock was evident on her face and the sudden tension in her body caused each one in turn to see what was happening. It was comical actually as one by one they turned round to stand in utter shock to see me standing before them. I imagined more anger and yelling so all off them standing there gaping at me wasn't actually that disconcerting.

Since Janna had seen me like this briefly once before after the magical explosion she was the first to snap out of her daze.

"awesome, now I have a monster who can eat my enemy's"

I rolled my eyes, Janna was as charming and tactful as ever.

Jackie elbowed Janna in the ribs "Janna, be nice, this must be for hi… er her"

Looking kind of embarrassed I stared at the floor and said "so you guys know what happened then? Honestly I've not been handling this like I should"

Flying straight up to my face out of nowhere pony head appeared, twirling her hair round she gave me a look of superiority "yeah we heard, you messed up, now you're a monster hybrid thing, then you went craaazzzzyyy and turned into a real jerk for, like a whole week"

Giving pony head a disapproving look she moved forward and pulled me into a hug "while we don't approve of your behaviour, we understand you've been through a lot, were here because we want to make sure your ok and to show we still care despite the changes"

A shout of "yeah's" and "off course" could be heard from my friends following this statement.

Looking at me friends in amazement, I felt so relieved they had come to all this trouble to make me feel better and felt a little ashamed at my bad reaction to everything so far. Giving them a small smile "thanks guys" and was I pulled into a group hug. We began to joke around and I even showed them how far I could run and jump with my new tentacles. Jackie commented on my dress saying I looked very beautiful upon which Ferguson and Alfonzo agreed before they were made fun of by Janna for thinking that.

After a while the party started to go full swing and so everyone made started making there way over with the intention of dancing and drinking possibly spiked punch.

Just before splitting up Janna punched me heavily in the shoulder, "hey" I said rubbing my now aching arm "what was that for?"

"that's for being an dork, now we're going to party, you coming or what?"

Looking round I saw my parents chatting at the side of the room, I had to know the truth of what was going on and they were the only ones who could tell me. I shook my head "thanks, but I've still got one more thing to do…."

Nodding in acceptance Janna gave me a small wave as she made her way to the dance floor to join the rest of my friends. Determined I marched over to my parents, it appeared as though they were in the middle of a heated argument but I didn't care, I just needed to know the truth.

Stopping mid sentence they turned to face me, silence followed and we stood there awkwardly for almost a minute with rising tension thick in the air. My parents fidgeted on the spot and appeared to be struggling to come up with something to say. Glancing from side to side I knew that they were hiding something overwise they wouldn't be acting this way meaning this was going to be a very interesting conservations.

Hesitantly my mother stepped forward and spoke with her voice filled with dread "Marco, there's…well… there's something we never told you"

Shaking my head viscously, the memory with Eclipsa still fresh in my mind "I'm adopted aren't I? a friend of mine suggested the explanation so…. Did you know this might happen to me?"

Looking at each other there faces ones of anguish they knelt down and put their arms on my shoulders. The hurt on there faces was evident and it was obvious they dreaded what I had to say more than what they did.

Rubbing his eyes my farther began to explain what happened all those years ago, starting long before I was born.

"we'd always wanted children and so not long after marrying we agreed to have children, but as the years went by we became more and more desperate. Eventually we considered about adopting a child, but adopting is a difficult process and we were not the wealthiest or most conventual family. The adoption agency's kept refusing us and we almost gave up when one day a small man with one eye appeared, he said he was from abroad or something like that and was looking for a home for a new-born baby. In our eagerness we brought him in and discussed our situation, he listened careful and told us we were the best match for the child. You were given to us in such a rush and we were so happy that before we could ask any real questions he had already disappeared. When we finally thought about it we couldn't find any of the answers to our questions. To our relief he had left documentation that meant you were ours so we didn't question the legal side of things. In the end we just accepted the situation was glad be to able have you Marco"

So I really was adopted, the reason for me being as I am really is because my biological parents were probably not human. Eclipsa was right, oh my god. I grimaced, I thought this would make me feel better but now I just had even more questions.

Shutting my eyes to hold back any tears, I grunted "so you don't know anything, you just took me without any thought and now… im having to deal with all this"

Scuffling affectionally my hair my mom moved closer "we didn't know this would happen, the idea of magic until Star appeared was silly to us before, truthfully we were going to tell you when you about the adoption when you were older, but you're such a sensitive eh… girl so we just kept putting it off."

Moving away, I cast my over the party "I know you meant well, I just don't know who I am anymore, its just so confusing."

"listen Marco, we love you and so we understand if you need to try and find your biological parents"

Spluttering in surprise I waved my hands "no, no, just because im adopted dosnt mean I don't.."

Putting her hand on my cheek she said " we know, but your always going to wonder if you don't try. Besides maybe they can help you with whatever is happening. Don't worry about us, just make sure your happy."

We smiled at each other with caring expressions.

Screaming and shouts rang out from the dance floor, I turned to see people crowding round the back of the ruin moving around in an irritated manner. "look I've got to check this out and help Star, ….we'll talk later"

Giving both there hands a reassuring squeeze I ran towards the crowd using my tentacles as legs to propel me faster before leaping over the crowd to where Star was trying to prevent everyone from killing each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadowy figures moved through the darkness. An old battered car lay abandoned by its inhabitants and all that could be seen is two green glowing clovers moving through the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tension was thick in the air and it looked like people were ready to spring into action at any moment. Monster and Mewni's bickered constantly, throwing accusations and insults back and forth. Old hated leading back thousands of years were rising to the surface and it was taking everything star had to keep them from killing each other.

From what I could gather from the confusion someone had been attacked and many of the monsters had been disappearing over the course of the night. My friends crowded round star ever in encouragement or protection against the growing battleground that was forming in front of them. It was difficult situation as people were scared and that meant they were lashing out at each other in an attempt to get control of the situation even if it was the wrong thing to do.

Desperate for the party to still be successful and to prevent anyone getting hurt star begged everyone that she would ensure everyone's safety and find out what was going on. Grumbling many of the guests agreed to this arrangement if only temporarily. It was fortunate that star was so popular and friendly otherwise this would have turned out very differently.

A hidden door at the back of the ruin had been discovered which was likely where the trouble was brewing so it was quickly agreed that me and star would search for the missing people while everyone else kept everyone calm. Our friends gave us a encouraging farewell and we began our descent through narrow tunnels that lead deep beneath the ruins we had resided in. As we made our way down we saw statures that were cracked and worn with age making them older than the Mewni kingdom revealing magnificent monsters from thousands of years ago.

After making our way through the dark tunnels we finally we appeared in a large simple stone room with a massive door at one end. A campsite was seen filled with books and after looking around we came face to face with non other than Mina loveberry, the crazy Mewni warrior.

"mud sister! What are doing here?"

Everything went by so quickly after that, Mina revealed that she was protecting this old dusty ruin and had been kidnapping monsters all night before stuffing them in a closet. Screaming out for help she claimed it was on "doctors orders" that she do this and I left it to star to deal with the crazy that was Mina.

Star really did try to calm Mina down and talk reason to her but you can only do so much when the person your talking to is more than a little crazy so it wasn't surprising when she prepared to fight us. I cant say it was good luck or bad when a pile of rubble buried Mina just before we things escalated further as who appeared next wasn't very friendly.

Descending through the rubble was Miss Heinous, Gemini and the lizard man who was still missing a eye and arm from our last encounter. They surrounded us immediately and the lizard man managed to get a hold of star by takin her by surprise, while Gemini tried making a grab for me. I was easily able to dodge out of his way and then swipe at him with my tentacle causing them to retreat a few steps out of my range.

If it wasn't for my new monster strength I would have been in the same boat as star at this point being tortured with who knows what. I shuddered to think what she had planned for since I was the one to lead a rebellion against her in her own school, she must still be pretty upset about that.

"hello princess Marco, why it seems you've changed a lot since the last time I've saw you, have to say the look doesn't suit you but it doesn't honestly matter. I can still act on my revenge as soon as I get my hands on you"

I backed away moving towards the large door at the end of the room. Defiantly I said " your right I have changed so you better let Star go right now!"

Amused at my antics Miss Heinous began to chuckle, her cheeks began to glow green clovers causing Gemini to fuss over her in worry. The glowing got brighter till the entire temple was bathed in light that could be seen for miles. The light diming the doors of the ruin began to glow for a moment before opening to reveal what lay beyond.

Gazing in amazement everyone had forgotten about the current fight and was more interested in this new development. Looking into the room Miss Heinous was filled was a odd feeling of recognition and began to move towards the almost hypnotically room. Everyone was curious to what was happening but for me there was entirely different reasons. The glowing cheek marks had me intrigued more than anything that had happened so far, reminding me of when I had gained my own ones. After my transformation and all I've learned I couldn't help feel that this might somehow be linked to me in someway and so it was just filling me with questions.

Within the room appeared to be someone's bedroom that had been designed for that off a small child. A gram stood in one corner and toys were littered around the room in a heaped mess. Like the rest of the castle it was very old and the room had only remained preserved against time is because it was sealed away.

Picking up one of the dolls off the floor Miss Heinous looked at it in thought before taking in the rest of the room.

"ma'am, what are you doing" Gemini said in concern as he entered the room.

In a daze she turned round to face us "this was my room, these were my dolls". The expression she wore on her face was making us feel sympathetic as well as the confusion we already felt, for Miss Heinous to act so childlike was unusual. Her expression turned to one of despair when she saw the gram "this was my gram"

When she looked at the name sketched on the side it revealed the name of the child who lived her was Meteroa. To our surprise Miss Heinous made one final claim that this was her true name, though we couldn't understand how that could be since no one had lived her for thousands of years.

An explosion of flames appeared at the door knocking everyone to there senses as Mina stormed in, anger evident on her face. Using the opportunity Star wiggled her way out of lizard mans arms and made to intercept Mina before she started any trouble.

Pointing at Miss Heinous Mina proclaimed "I knew you would return Meteroa, which is why I've waited for the past thousand years for your return, makes sense its now since Eclipsa's back"

A confused Star waved her arms getting Minas attention "what is going on? what does she have to do with Eclipsa?"

Rolling her eyes Mina flew up to a painting of Eclipsa holding some baby.

Yelling at us she pointed at the painting as if we should know and said "don't you know anything that's her mama"

Our eyes went wide. This was Eclipsa's daughter? But Eclipsa had said she was gone forever? I gazed in amazement knowing that it would mean so much to Eclipsa to know her own daughter was still alive. As a matter of fact it would mean a lot to me for I knew Eclipsa's daughter was supposed to be half monster and if that was true I would have someone who would understand me more than anyone else.

"but that means that she's a butterfly" star exclaimed

The fire around Mina began to heat up and grew in volume, she began to transform becoming massively muscular, raising her arms in the air she replied "no, it means she's a monster"

At the same time Miss Heinous also had started to transform into as her arm changed, her fingers becoming claws and her hand turning pink and furry. Grabbing her arm in horror she turned to see Mina lunging at her.

Shooting a double rainbow fist at Mina Star stood between her and Miss Heinous.

"Mina! Stop right now, your out of control and I will not let you hurt anyone"

"you would side a monster against your mud sister! Then you are my enemy!"

Fireballs were thrown at star and star returned the favour with her own magical spells. Explosions filled the room and what little was in room was quickly burned to ash from the fighting. Much to my relief Tom came rushing into room claiming he had been pestered by our friends to check if we were alright. Taking one look at the surrounding battle Tom began summoning demonic flames and joined the battle, helping Star fight.

Knowing that Star was going to be ok I had decided to crawl my way over to Miss Heinous, using my tentacles I was able to get there quickly without getting hit. Eclipsa had done a lot for me and I was going to make sure her daughter was safe but I knew I was also doing this for selfish reasons I thought guiltily. After all if anyone can tell me who my parents were it's the thousand year old women who was just like me.

Sitting next to her I found her kneeling while she muttered to herself, clearly in a delirious state from the overwhelming knowledge brought to her. Tears fell down her cheeks and I put my arm around her, I understood what it was like for your whole world to change. It was daunting and I knew she was going though a lot, it made me want to look after her no matter what was between us in the past.

"I remember, I remember my mother, I remember my farther, I even remember …."

We didn't have time for this, even if Star won there was no guarantee she would be safe if Minas reaction of who she was is anything to go one, and if Mina one who were definitely dead.

Shaking her slightly I said "c'mon, we need to go before they finish their fight, we need to get you somewhere safe"

Gemini and lizard man having the same idea as me had managed to slither there way through the magically explosions towards there mistress whom they intended to protect. Moving to her other side we helped her up and moved to the many holes now filling the ruin to the outside.

Gemini had always liked me and lizard man only ever obeyed orders so I was confident I was safe in there presence for the time being.

Just as we were about to make our way out of the many holes the fight had caused in the ruin Mina made one last ditch attempt to destroy Miss Heinous. Throwing a wave of flames that rushed past Star and Tom it loomed over us.

I could hear the people around me screaming but it was as if time had stopped, magic rushed through my veins and my heart began to pound in my chest. My body began to glow purple and sparks flew across my eyes, my tentacles moved together in front of me and a small ball of energy was produced. Just as we were about to be swallowed by the flames the magically ball off energy was shot out of my tentacles and straight as the flaming wall.

Purple light filled the room and a wave of pure energy was from against the flames destroying them completely and continuing straight at Mina, Tom and Star.

The last I saw of them was Star making a magic shield and Mina being thrown like a rag doll across the room.

I was sure with Stars magic that she and Tom would be safe but I couldn't help worry. As for Mina I couldn't care less what happened to her tough I suspect she'll brush off the attack in little more than annoyance.

We made our way through the forest until the sounds of the party and falling rubble became distant and then all we heard was silence.

Gemini kept looking at me in wonder and it was a little unnerving. Sure I had accidently used magic but he had seen stars magic before so why was he acting like it was such a big deal?

Shoving us aside St Helena leaned against a tree hyperventilating, we were far enough away for now that we could afford to have a moment rest anyway.

We waited a few moments in silence.

"I remember… Marco come over here" jumping at the sudden sound I made my way over cautiously, I didn't know what state she was in at this point.

"um… so everything ok?"

Swirling round she grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me close to her face.

"ma'am, please try to calm down this isn't like you" Gemini rushed in trying to deescalate the situation.

Ignoring him completely she continued to inspect me closely, grabbing my cheeks and tentacles much to my annoyance, though not wanting to push her mental state let her continue to prod me. I stood there awkwardly hoping the whole ordeal hadn't made her become to emotional unstable and that she would be satisfied soon enough.

Trying to back away I said "look maybe.."

"I know that magic, only one person has that magic and it isn't you"

Was she accusing me off something? I'm sure I didn't steal this magic, I'm sure she'll understand once I explain.

Opening my mouth I was quickly shushed by Miss Heinous with a stiff glare.

"no, that isn't true, the only other person who could have that power is my own child"

We stared at each other for the longest time. I wasn't sure if I should believe her or sum it all up to her losing her mind, either way it was quite a mind numbing situation.

I hesitated though, she was half monster and half butterfly like me, there could be some truth to what she had said. But if it was true what does that mean? Was my magic special then?

I inwardly groaned, if this was true it meant getting mixed up in more trouble. I didn't mind being friends with Eclipsa but if they both really were my family it could mean a lot of direct fighting against the high magic council.

"oooook" snapping me out off my thoughts Miss Heinous had pulled me into a crushing hug.

"I know you don't entirely believe me now but I'm just glad to see my baby girl again"

Gemini rubbed his arm and I could deal the awkwardness in the air "Miss Heinous I…"

"call me Meteroa, and ill explain everything don't you worry. For now can we just stay like this"

I wasn't sure if she was crazy or not but the happiness in her voice stopped me in my tracks. Sighing I smiled and began to hug her back, I suppose it wouldn't be to bad if she was my mom, at least she wasn't trying to get her revenge against me anymore.

And maybe tomorrow ill learn everything I've wanted to know since this all started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the ruins Rhombulus and his patrol were dismantling the party and interrogating anyone at the scene. Random items were quickly crystalized and from the looks of things this matter wasn't going to be dropped anytime soon.

Star and Tom sat together with sorrowful looks on there faces. Burn marks covered there body's most of which made been bandaged immediately before being told there parents were being informed of the situation. They hadn't seen Marco since the battle and after that weird surge of magic they couldn't be anymore worried about him.

"Star I'm sure she's fine" tom said gently

"you don't know that!" sighing

Our friends crowded round us in concern and Marcos parents looked ready to collapse from stress.

"after what's happened we have no choice, I'm just going to have to finally tell my mom and hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. It's the only way to make sure Marcos ok at this point"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mr and Mrs Diaz looked relieved that something might be done about this.

Fidgeting tom became hesitant "maybe you should hold off a little more"

Everyone turned round to face Tom

"our daughter is missing and after what happened we don't even know if he's alive!"

Raising his hands in defence he said "look I know but he might be in more danger if we do this"

Narrowing her eyes Star looked at him accusingly

"you know something don't you?"

Heavily sweating his eyes began to dart around

Sweating Toms eyes started to dart back and forth "um.. well.."

Janna cracked her knuckles and Jackie pounded her fist into her hand while moving on Tom.

"ok! Ok! Look I did as you said and I looked around to see if I could find anything on monsters and…. Well… not many monsters pass though the underworld so it wasn't that hard to find… but…um"

"yes?" Star said tiredly

"I might know who Marcos farther is?"

Shocked Mr and Mrs Diaz steeled themselves and prepared for the news. Janna looked ecstatic at hearing gossip and Jackie nervously looked at Star.

"what really? What's so bad about that" an eyebrow raised

Looking round to make sure no one was within range he whispered

"his farther is the only monster said to have magic, the only one who even monsters hate"

Stars face completely blank his eyes flashed with fire.

Frustration in his voice "don't you get it Star his farther is Chutulu"

End, for now

Thank you reading. This chapter is extra long which is why it took so long to make. If you want to contribute to the story there is a poll on my profile you can take. Also each chapter has a drawn picture specifically for each chapter on/in collaboration with profile user 08butterfieldja on DeviantArt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5 – rising powers**

A forest far away from the Mewni kingdom, inside of a forest that has long since died, lay a cabin forgotten by all but a few. This is where Macro and Meteroa where currently hiding, so many people were looking for them at this point and mostly not for good reasons.

I sat on the worn-out sofa as Meteroa dashed around trying to set up our new temporary home. I looked at the broken window and the rotting wood, at least I hoped it was temporary I thought. Though from how things were looking I couldn't say that for sure.

"well we've got some canned food in the kitchen and the bedroom is all set up for us, Gemini and lizard man are just going to have to sleep in the living room but that doesn't really matter, they've had worse" Meteroa said as she brought out what I looked like tea in two china cups.

Passing me one of the cups I took a polite sip and found to my surprise it was actually very sweet, taking another sip I could only wonder how she had managed to obtain china cups when stuck in the middle of the forest while being chased by almost everyone.

Meteroa had taken the wooden chair opposite me and was currently staring at me as though wishing to say something, awkward I began to look into my tea before casting glances in her direction.

"Marco, I know this is all very strange, but I think an explanation is in order before anything else, you deserve that much after saving my life at least. And know this is actually something I want to tell you"

Looking up from my tea I nodded for her to continue, not trusting myself to speak out of fear I'll stutter from nerves.

Pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts she began her tale. "well let's see, when I was young I quickly realised I was not like other people. With my monster half people were easy to reject me and as such I was raised in a more isolated part of the kingdom for my own protection. Despite what my parents tried to do they were eventually betrayed for their love, in an attempt to protect me my mother placed a spell on me. It caused me to forget who I once was by hiding my physical features and erasing my memory that I might lead a normal life. One day the spell began to fade, in an attempt to restore the spell, I became headmistress to drain the princesses magic to keep myself hidden. Despite this set up Gemini and I had created we still tried to find other ways to live peacefully which is when I met your farther."

"I was very happy to have met him but due to many reasons he had to leave, never to return. After which I had you, but due to my memory and what I was doing I just wasn't able to look after you myself, so I left you for adoption. The spell erased the anomalies of you and your farther over time from my memories until one day the spell finally wore off and here we are"

Silence followed, shaking I took another sip of my tea, tears began to pour down my face as I began to digest I've had been told.

Choking through tears I spluttered. "I…. understand why you left me but why leave me on earth? But don't you understand the effect this has had on me? I mean look at me! this isn't just one small change here." I gestured to my whole body exaggeratedly.

Speaking slowly and carefully Meteroa considered the best way to justify her actions. "well earth had no magic users so I knew people were less likely to find you, I wanted you to have a peaceful and happy life which Leeds me to your current form…"

Wincing slightly at the memory she continued. "it was decided it was best to use a spell similar to my own and truth be told we may have overdone it a little"

I gaped at her, overdone it a little! I switched to entirely different gender! I was wearing dresses and don't even get me started on how awkward it was to shower like this.

Pinching my nose, I grumbled "do you have any idea of the identity issue iv'ed had due to this"

Tutting she waved her hand at me "nonsense, you're a lot stronger than that and we both know it, you even took over my school remember"

I rubbed the back of my head "yeah... eh sorry about that" looking round the room awkwardly.

Don't worry about it, your my daughter, if forgive you, besides…" looking me over at me and smirking "you are actually very beautiful in this form"

I was surprised, I hadn't actually considered my looks only that I was half butterfly and monster more than anything else. Thinking back on it I suppose I had just ignored the concept since I had so much I had to deal with at the time and found it to uncomfortable to explore.

Blushing a little I tried to change topic "I'm not really… anyway why don't we.."

Having spent so much of my life absent Meteroa was not going to miss spending time with me and was going to bond with me even if I didn't like. Combined with messed up memory's and poor emotional state it was no wonder she was acting so aloof. She had lost her mind long ago.

Acting horrified that I could think such a think she scooted her chair closer "don't be silly, any princess your age would be jealous, nice brown skin, long slender legs, pretty face, you should take pride in your appearance"

Blushing even more furiously I turned my head away. I was still a man on the inside and I didn't need to be concerned with such things!

Seeing a weakness in my mental defence Meteroa decided to lunge at the opportunity. No daughter of hers would be anything but the magnificent princess she knew she was, and that meant accepting exactly who she was

"c'mon Marco, you must have noticed you have a massive chest! Are you really only 16" Meteroa said in a teasing manner. Before I could do anything, her hands darted forward and gave my chest a hefty squeeze.

Squealing in indignity I pulled away covering my chest protectively before sulking to the kitchen with Meteroa close behind. I looked down and cupped my chest gingerly. It wasn't that did was it? It was just because I still wasn't used to it. Glaring at the giggling form of Meteroa I snapped back claiming that she was a pervert. Meteroa taking no notice began to compare them to what I figured where Mewni's version of footballs. Yelling in response we began to bicker over the matter for the next hour.

This became regular routine for the two of us and while it could be irritating at times I genuinely loved the attention she gave me. Getting to know my biological mother was something I had wanted since I realised I was adopted and she obviously had the same idea.

Gossiping, bickering and discussing our lives was something we both enjoyed immensely and the fact we could have fun while doing it made it all the more special. We quickly overcame our differences and became closer with each passing day.

Gemini and lizard man quickly came to ignore the hurricane that we created and usually spent a lot of time outside checking the area for enemy's as a result. Though I'm sure I have heard giggling on occasion coming from outside. I think they were just happy their mistress was happy for once more than anything.

Meteroa insisted on proper dress ware and would talk about all manner of princess things she believed that I should learn since I was technically a "royal princess" and more importantly her daughter. I tried showing her some of my karate skills and monster powers to which she was enthusiastic about and said I should train with lizard man.

The same could not be said for when I told her about my magic. While encouraging my learning on the subject it was evident she was not entirely happy with me having these powers.

Enjoying the breeze outside I looked into the blackened forest around me before checking my nails for any cracks on my nail polish. I frowned. Meteroa's insistence on being lady like was having an effect it seemed. She had a stubborn way of getting me to partake more in such things and I honestly didn't have the motivation to say no to her.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, I still didn't know if she was teasing me about my chest after all this time. I should ask star when I see her next.

I couldn't help but miss all my friends and family.

I could only wonder how everyone else was faring back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"for the last time star where is Marco Diaz?!" queen moon demanded for the hundredth time.

"I told you he went home a while ago which is why you haven't seen him" star said impatiently

"then why wasn't he at the party?! His own parents were their"

"because he has a cold! As I have told you repeatably"

Glaring at her daughter, queen Moon said angrily "I know something is going on star, I've got reports of you and some girl sneaking around at night, Marcos is not in the earth dimension since I made sure to check and with what happened with loveberry…"

Her voice got cold and her eyes hardened "you will tell me for the good of our kingdom star!"

The royal magic commission could be seen yelling at each other, each one yelling about how evil forces were at work and exactly what they were going to do when they were caught. Star knew how stubborn they were, being thousands of years old makes it hard to change and nothing good would become of Marco is she was caught.

Looking at her mother dead in the eye Star said with clenched teeth "MARCO. IS. FINE. NOTHING. IS GOING. ON."

Before queen moon could speak again star stormed off, marching through the castle she ignored the angry yelling of her mother and made her way straight to the rose garden which held all her friends inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"any news?"

"nothing good, their catching on, but haven't figured out what's happened with Marco yet"

Everyone sat exhausted round the garden, Tom was laying on the brick wall, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo lay on the grass together while Mr and Mrs Diaz where seen speaking to Eclipsa.

Everyone began to crowd round looking expectantly, hoping that something, anything could be done.

"look I think for the moment the best thing to do is for everyone to go home"

"we will do no such thing Star, Marcos in trouble and we will look after him" Mrs Diaz said with utter determination.

Playing with flames in disinterested Tom casually muttered "oh please, bravo isn't going to help us here, at this point all of us hanging around like this is going to cause more suspicion. Go home, let it all cool off."

Janna raised her fist at Tom "you heartless demon, you…"

"hey! Enough, Eclipsa how safe is Marco is she was with Meteroa?" Star said

A little offended Eclipsa scowled "Meteroa is my daughter, she may not like him for taking away her school, but she did save her life If I understand correctly and she won't forget that"

Satisfied with this answer Star looked at everyone with a commanding presence "listen up, everyone goes home, me, Tom and Eclipsa will look for them when we can, in secret, you will keep her cover that's she's still on earth got that?"

Bickering began followed by outright defiance but in the end, everyone yielded. While no one was happy about it no one could argue since it was the best plan they had.

What else could they do? They could only pray that one day this terrible nightmare would finally end, and they could all have Marco back where she belonged.

Muttering darkly everyone prepared to leave via a portal Tom had created, each one promising to return if she wasn't found soon.

Placing a hand on Stars shoulder Eclipsa looked at her in worry "Star from what you've told me, we need to find them quickly, more than anything else."

Smiling in encouragement she said "we will" trying to ease the worry from Eclipsa's mind.

Rather than calm her down she simply moved closer, nerves evident in her voice, she said in a more scared voice "no Star, we need to find them NOW. If Marco really is the daughter of Cthulhu then it could mean the end of Mewni!"

Confused her faced turned to one of puzzlement "it can't be that bad right? Tom said he's just some really old squid guy. How powerful can this Cthulhu even be anyway?"

All Eclipsa could think was that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard and could only hope they didn't have to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"that's it Princess Marco, now I believe all you have to do is focus" Gemini offered encouragely.

Marco signed in frustration, she had been trying to use her magic for weeks now but had made no progress whatso ever. No one here really understood magic themselves and so it was entirely down to guess work at this point. Theories were made but trial and error were all she could do at this point.

Holding my arms out I had been trying to call upon at least some type of magic, a spark would have been enough. If I could control my powers I could surely protect us all, I could even return home if I was strong enough, no one would be able to touch us.

"don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll get it eventually" Meteroa said sympathetically, taking off her headphones that was blaring out rock music. Lizard man stood to her side holding a make shift sun shade, so his mistress didn't get sunburnt.

"I know, it's just I've done it before so why not now?"

Meteroa considered this for a moment before responding

"well from what I've gathered the magic you've used was merely raw magic with no actual form. What you need to do is think of the type of magic you will use"

Looking at my hands I thought about what my magic would be. I knew my farther had magic, but Meteroa refused to speak of him, something about him seemed to scare her? No, upset her seemed more accurate? Shaking my head, I focused back to my task, maybe I should just go through each form of magic I think of at a time until I find it.

I mulled the idea over then dismissed it. It would be something simple like how Star shot rainbows out of her wand. Her magic matched her personality so maybe it was the same for me? I looked to my side as my tentacle repositioned itself.

With realisation I raised my hands again and began to concentrate. Straining with all my might I tried to summon my magic, this had to work this time. Closing my eyes, my face scrunched up. So caught up in summoning my magic I raised my tentacles in response, having them twirl round the centre of my hands.

Opening my eyes, I looked around, nothing had happened. I was so disappointed I really thought it would work this time.

"Marco look up!" an excited call rang out

Swirling round, I looked above me just as a large bubble of hovering water burst, soaking me completely. I stood frozen in shock before beginning to laugh.

I was so happy I rushed over to Meteroa and gave her a hug before jumping round in excitement. My magic involved water, I could finally be strong enough to do something. Things were really started to look up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thousand miles beneath the sea, in a dimension purposefully forgotten, lay a creature and its brethren that waited patiently for its revenge. It stood staring forever in the direction of its enemy, the air elementals with their flying wings, waiting to finally crush them for all they've done. This creature has never turned away from its enemy since being sentence to its prison, for this task was far too important.

A flash of magic can be felt. It is familiar. It is interesting. And for once the creature turns to look in a new direction and begins to formulate a new plan of escape.

 **End**

Thank you for reading this chapter. Take part in the creation of new chapters by adding your vote to the story's pole found on my fanfic profile page. Relating drawings for each chapter can be found from user 08butterfieldja on DeviantArt in collaboration with my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 – The end and beginning**

Her hair waved magnificently in the quiet breeze as Star stood on the cliff, overlooking the magical special forces unit that lay sprawled beneath her in mild interest. Bringing her hand to her cheek Star gently caressed the scar that was now present over her left eye, wearily she closed her eyes trying to shut out the sight before her.

5 years had gone by since that day. 5 long years that had gotten worse with every passing day as the kingdoms fell into disarray. Ever since word had gotten out that Meteroa was still alive the kingdom of Mewni just wasn't the same anymore. Grand armies were established as a result to find this horrific enemy at all costs, while all forms of authority had become more and more paranoid creating immense problems for their own people.

Her own mother was not exempt from this and it didn't take long before a rift formed between the two of them, no matter what Star did that women never listened. In an attempt to find Marco before anyone else Star had taken to leading the search for Meteroa herself in order to not arouse suspicion. It wasn't difficult as being princess had given her the authority needed to lead one of the armies that was sent out.

Many men and women had been lost due to this futile search, Star herself had suffered greatly from the terrors she had to face. Dimension after dimension they searched and no matter what they faced they were ordered to continue searching at all costs. What truly made the whole ordeal bitter was the fact Star knew how pointless this quest was and the fact all this sacrifice wasn't worth what they were trying to accomplish.

Star shook her head trying to clear her mind of her worries. It didn't matter at this point, Marco, Queen moon, they were both to blame for all of this, all this unnecessary death. Star just wanted it to end, she wasn't even sure she wanted to see Marco anymore considering the disruption he and his mother had caused to everyone due to the decisions they had made. If he had really cared, he would have returned home well before now to fix things star thought furiously.

Marching her way down the cliff towards her army in a huff, the anger began to fade to be replaced with sadness. Despite her anger she still cared for Marco as well as all her friends. All her friends asked desperately of any news every time she returned, relying solely on her to return Marco as she had once promised. Though as time passes hope began to dwindle and they began to visit less and less.

Striding through the make shift tents Star made her way to the central tent, where she hoped her second in command had actually been competent enough to complete his orders.

"captain Samael! What news do we have of the magic signature" star barked.

Jumping in surprise Samael tried his best to salute with dignity. This was difficult when his armour clinked and clanked due his skinny size, being unable to fill the extra small full knight armour. Star rolled her eyes at his exhausted attempts to move around, how he had managed to become a knight with so little muscle was beyond Star.

"your highness, having pinpointed the aura from the sample you provided we have located Meteroa to this barren dimension and your soldiers have found a cave network that appears to have strong readings of her Aura."

Nodding at the news Star began grabbing the necessary supplies from the nearby chests.

"gather a small team and have them wait for me at the entrance, I'll be there shortly" Star commanded.

Hesitating for a moment Samael went on "your highness, there is a small concern that the tunnels may lead under the nearby ocean. Perhaps we should wait for the high magic council before…"

Looking at his commander's icy glare Samael scurried off as quickly as possible. He knew better than to test his commander, after all he still remembered what Star did to the last one that made her angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

why is it always tunnels? Nothing every good came from venturing through tunnels, you just know it was going to lead you somewhere disastrous.

Star was beyond tense at this moment but kept a blank face in front of her troops; a good ruler leads with confident even if they know it might all end in death.

The tunnels were only wide enough for everyone to walk single file and were constantly damp causing droplets of water to drip on their armour. Wandering through endless tunnels that twisted, diverged and joined once more they would have been beyond lost if it weren't for their magic tracker that was guiding the way.

Deeper and deeper beneath the earth they travelled, moving steadily further underneath the ocean seabed, traveling for what felt days but as well as been only hours. soon they would find what it was they were looking for and when they did, they would finally return home.

Pausing at a divergence in the tunnel their magic tracker stared into the dark open space, carefully checking their surroundings for magical traces in the atmosphere. Moving towards this new opening the tracker waved their hand in an analysing movement. A few moments went by before in a raspy tone stated the words Star had longed to hear for so long "she's in there"

Hearts beated faster in anticipation, moving into fighting positions Stars men prepared themselves for the fight to come. Swords were drawn and Star readied her wand. This was it, they had finally found Meteroa.

Looking at her soldiers out of the corner of her eye Star gritted her teeth at the thought at what she might have to do next. Would she capture and most likely kill Meteroa as well as her dearest friend Marco? Or would she keep the promises she made and fight her own kingdom all for Marcos sake?

Star prepared herself to enter the opening. She knew what Marco would have done, after all her decision to save Star was why these events had transpired and Star knew was the answer to all her questions.

Giving the order they rushed through the entrance, running through a short tunnel before reaching a large cavern a short distance away. The top of the cavern could not be seen due to its immense size and was easily big enough to accommodate everyone allowing everyone to see the what lay within this cavern.

There was no one there. No Marco, No Meteroa, nobody. All that lay ahead of them was large wall of water that appeared to lead out into the ocean.

Grabbing her tracker roughly by their robe, Star hissed at the frightened being "what is the meaning of this? Why isn't she here? If we had wasted all our time because you screwed up, I swear I'll…."

Feeling a sharp sting Star dropped the poor tracker before grimacing in pain, a sudden surge of magic power leave her flowing into the surrounding cavern. At that moment the room lit up with thousands of red runes, each one unrecognisable . Stars cheeks began to glow as magic power began to pour out of her body into the surrounding cavern allowing for more and more runes to be activated. A wall of runes sealed over the entrance and the magic released from the runes started to create small lighting strikes that causing small injuries to all her soldiers.

The soldiers looked round desperately for an enemy in which to defeat. Blasts from the surrounding lightning was causing horrendous burns and internal injuries among the soldiers. Panicking star did the what she was best at, defeating everything threatening around her. Blasting magical rainbows across the cavern the room shook as craters where created and runes erased. The cavern shook but failed to collapse much to everyone's relief.

Before long there wasn't a single rune left, all of soldiers were injured despite Stars quick actions and would need medical attention as soon as possible if they were to survive. Still on guard Star crept towards the wall of ocean on the other side of the cavern. Something had brought them here, and if it wasn't Meteroa then what exactly was it?

Searching the ocean all Star saw was dark blue sea, nothing menacing as far as she could see. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath of relief. Star opened her eyes and felt herself go deadly cold, for she saw outside she recognised from the research Tom had given her. Star had a good idea who floating before her and what exactly she might of just done.

Free from their prison the magic holding back the ocean was released, the cavern flooded before Star could even cast a single spell. Water filled Stars lungs as she was pushed back into the tunnel system from the immense force of the ocean. Hundreds of leagues beneath the ocean the odds of Star surviving would be a miracle, one that might not appear this time around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky turned black as the clouds gathered beneath the sun.

The waves rose high as they crashed against the land destroying the surrounding mountains.

Soldiers screamed in horror as nature turned against them.

Corpses of both soldiers and animals floated across this dimension.

Cthulhu and his brethren rose from there prison, free at last.

Freedom tasted so sweet for them after so long.

Already had one of their sky elemental enemy's been defeated.

Soon all would kneel to them.

But first there was a small matter Cthulhu had to attend to.

Cthulhu raised his hands and Dark waves of magic poured out.

A portal tore itself open.

Using Star to break the locks had only been a small step in their freedom.

An anchor had been needed and unfortunately, it was stronger than him and to his dismay a female.

A female of his kind were dangerous and with that power was too great of a threat.

That couldn't be allowed.

And so It would be dealt with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meteroa watched helplessly as her child withered in agony on the floor. After all these years together hiding they had become immensely close and it pained her to see Marcie in so much pain.

They had been hiding together for 5 years now and despite Marcie's wishes to help the kingdom of Mewni had found no way in which to do so. All attempts to return had only led to more trouble as the kingdoms became more excitable every time they were seen.

Marcie's eyes were pitch black, waves of dark magic rolled off her relentlessly causing unbearable strain on her body. A mass bubble of water had surrounded the cabin trapping all of them inside, the waters current spun with dangerous speed ripping the nearby trees to shreds.

 _Marcie could feel them. Feel there hate. Feel their hunger. She knew everything about them._

Her tentacles began to take on a darker shade of purple.

 _She hated all of them._

Sharp spikes began to grow out of her tentacles, each one sharp to the touch and with only one purpose.

 _Not because they were evil but because they were so weak._

Her fingers turned into talons and her skin took on a purplish colour.

Anger that was always beneath the surface had risen to the surface. An unexplained hate towards her dark kind, she knew she would be compelled to fight. She had no choice for she could not fight her base instinct of her kind.

Little did Marcie know but an elemental hive such as her kind must follow a Queen to survive, to do otherwise was against their instinct as a species. Only an elemental of pure evil would do such a thing and was why she felt such hatred, she would sort out her kind even if she had to kill them all. That deep down she knew to be true.

 **End**

Thank you for reading this chapter. Take part in the creation of new chapters by adding your vote to the story's pole found on my fanfic profile page. Relating drawings for each chapter can be found from user 08butterfieldja on DeviantArt in collaboration with my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Reign of destruction**

"aaaaaaaaaagggghh"

Shouting and screaming could be heard throughout the kingdom of Mewni, people ran in a panicked frenzy in all directions. Adults were crying, and children were busy looting as the terrifying monsters that threatened their lives wreaked havoc on their homes.

Peeking from beneath the balcony King River looked out across the sea of destruction that greeted him. One half of the kingdom now lay underwater while the other half was burning quite efficiently much to the dismay of his subjects. Squinting his eyes River could just make out the culprits of all this chaos, which appeared to be a dozen squid like creatures with muscular arms and legs towering at least 60 feet by his reckoning. Tentacles covered there faces and backs while their hands had sharp talons.

Cowering beneath the balcony once more, King River began to wish his beloved wife was still here with him. Over the years Star and Moon's relationship had crumbled, they just couldn't stop fighting and once Star had left with the Royal search party's his dear Moon just hadn't been the same since. It had taken him a such a long time to convince his wife to finally talk to Star about what was bothering her but now he was somewhat regretting that decision.

He may be the King, but he didn't have magic powers, what was he supposed to do with this menace plaguing his kingdom? I mean c'mon, half an hour ago the damn monsters where throwing entire houses at each other in some sort of childish game but not before the gluttons had eaten all the crops In the kingdom.

Though the monsters had taken a rather long nap afterward King River silently mused. These monsters while terrifying had been up to a great deal of mischief that had allowed his people to escape the worst areas of destruction. King River frowned at this thought, these monsters had acted with such rage near the beginning but had begun to act more childish as time went on. It was almost like they were on holiday rather than being at war.

A swell of confidence filled King River, for if there was one thing he could handle that was certainly children and holidays. Standing heroically on his castle balcony and a new sense of pride a grand plan began to form to keep these monsters at bay. That is River thought quizzically until someone turned up to actually rescue them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No wait, Marcie please stop, where are you going?"

Running through the forest at impossible speeds Marcie rushed as fast as she could. Using her Monster strength and fabled magic she appeared as nothing more than a bright purple bur before disappearing into the darkness once more. Tentacles snapped away branches allowing her to move in an almost straight line.

Using her own strength and magic Meteroa was just able to keep Marcie in sight but for how long she didn't know. Meteroa was unused to using her own power and Marcie had changed greatly in such a short time. Even if she caught Marcie there was no guarantee she could bring her home if she didn't want to.

Gemini and lizard man had long since been left behind, leaving them nothing but dust to follow and as such knew she would be left alone to face Marcie. One moment it had been another perfect day and the next Marcie had changed before her eyes taking on a powerful form before rushing off into the forest. The sudden anger had been shocking and did not want to see what happened to whoever got in Marcie's way.

Suddenly a crashing sound could be heard followed by a sharp scream and a crunching sound. Heart in her mouth Meteroa dashed forward with renewed energy. Bursting through the trees fearful her beloved daughter was hurt in some way she was shocked to see something entirely different.

Marcie lay crouched in a defensive position, her talons extended, her tentacles poised at the ready and swirls of dark purple water rotated around her. To Meteroa's horror there stood something she hoped she never had to see again. One of the ancient water beings that was supposed to be imprisoned now stood looming over them.

The being was clutching its hand, bone was sticking out of it and a black sticky substance was pouring out of it. It was clear that Marcie had somehow landed a vicious attack and in such a short time as well. Hissing violently, it lunged it many tentacles straight at Marcie in act of retaliation.

Meteroa gasped at the attack certain Marcie was to be ripped apart before her eyes but instead of dodging Marcie simply flicked her wrist and the swirls of water moved in one rapid motion. Slices of tentacle were flown into the air and the being howled in pain and surprise at the sudden attack.

Marcie moved slowly towards the being, you could feel the anger pouring out of her and the poor being didn't know what to do. Her talons flexed, and the purple aura flared around her.

Grabbing the being viscously by the top of its head Marcie pulled its tentacled face towards hers. Her talons dug deep into its skull causing it to bleed and its head to creak under the pressure.

"you are going to tell me everything I want to know" Marcie whispered.

Flicking her wrist once more a swirl of water lashed into the beings back causing it to howl out in pain. "or I'm going to hurt you a lot, is that understood?"

The being nodded, whimpering as it did so "please, we.. we thought all the hive queens were dead.."

Another slash went through the beings back causing it to choke in pain, its body going limp in her hands.

"Marcie stop this, you don't need to do this" Meteroa said as she watched in horror.

Marcie looked at Meteroa with a sad look before it turned cold "But I do, not just for our sake" before turning her back on her "but for there's as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cough x cough

Rolling over onto her stomach Star splutters as her body removes the water in her lungs. Every muscle ached, and she felt incredibly weak. Blinking Star waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, her blurry surroundings revealing that she was, in fact, lying face down on what appeared to be some sandy beach.

Star moved to push herself upright but found her arms to shake before giving out under her. Where was all her soldiers? Is that who had rescued her? The last thing she remembered was being in that cave deep beneath the ocean.

"Hey, take it easy. Your still gravely injured"

Surprised at the voice Stars body tensed for action. Years of combat attempted to push her body to face this new foe but whatever Star had been through had weakened her greatly. She could only feebly lay there as she was moved into a resting position on the beach.

Using what little strength she had Star moved her head to get a view of this unknown person. Sitting beside her with a face full of concern was a woman cladded in silver armour and wearing an elegant crown.

"mom?" more than a little surprised at the sight

"yes, Star I'm here" grabbing Stars hand tightly in comfort

"why? I thought…" she croaked

Turning away Queen Moon Star almost thought she looked ashamed "I don't know what it is I did to upset you, but I know I should have worked harder to understand. I never meant for us to grow apart, I care about you. So recently I decided It would talk to you about it, good thing really, If I hadn't kept track of your life force you would have drowned along with the rest of them"

Completely in shock, Star could only lay there with her mouth hanging open.

Snapping out of her daze, Star frantically shook her head "what do you mean! Where are all my men?"

looking at her daughter sadly she felt only pity "I'm sorry Star, but they're all dead"

"NO! they can't be, how could they be?"

"Star listen to me, from what I could tell it must have been the ancient ones, there a dark powerful race of water creatures, somehow they must have escaped from there prison, I'm not sure how"

Queen Moon stopped talking once she noticed Star had begun to shake, her daughter face full of dread at what her mother had said.

"Star?"

"They tricked me…. I did this… if I had just told you"

Grabbing hold of Star she tried to snap her out of her meltdown.

"Star, what is going on? please tell me"

Looking at Queen Moon with dread in her eyes she knew she had to finally tell her. "this is all because of what happened to Marco…"

 **The End**

Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to be completed but I was busy with exams which had taken up most of my spare time. Am pleased to continue this story and do hope to complete it in its entirety. Please look on my profile page for any current open poll to have a say in what happens in next chapter. Images relating to this story can be found on profile user 08butterfieldja on DeviantArt if anyone is interested.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 How many rescues in a day?**

"Chew! Chew! What are you animals! You're supposed to chew the meat, like… like… some kind of bold animal!"

River huffed in annoyance as he served up another dozen serving of meat for the next giant monster, who in turn swallowed there meal almost instantly. None of them appreciated the true value of meat, it was almost torture to serve these fools!

At the very least it was providing an extremely useful distraction as the kingdom was evacuated, with almost the entire monster army gathered around awaiting their next meal. From the corner of Rivers eyes, sparks of magic and flames were seen from time to time giving River the strength to keep going. Hoping some of Stars friends were waiting for the right moment to take back his kingdom.

Tom, Eclipser, eh, whatser face? Oh whatever as long as they can get him out of this horrible mess!

"Uh, so then he says, _we need to kill the girl at any cost_ , I mean who cares about one silly human girl anyway? We're free, can't we just enjoy ourselves for once?" one of the smaller creatures whined while lounging on his back.

"you better not let him hear you say that, you know how he is. Youll find yourself a talking head for the next decade at this rate" the bulkiest of the lot snarled.

Everyone grumbled in response and fidgeted in there lazing positions.

The sun shone brightly on the large forms and their tentacles lay sprawled across the floor.

"Just be grateful he was there to keep us alive, without the hive queens around we would have all died….."

Star peers over some rubble watching the giants eat rather peacefully off in the distance. Star rolled her eyes at their antics, criticizing how sloppy they were being.

Sliding back down some rubble she carefully made her way back to where queen Moon and the surviving armies lay hidden, sharpening their swords and equipment for the upcoming fight. There encampment hidden under the ruins of multiple building smashed together.

Moon gazed over a map off the area trying desperately to gain some sense of the current situation. So much of the kingdom had been moved making it hard to determine what was really going on. At the very least there had been glimpses of her citizens fleeing which was a relief, though reports indicated some of Marcies friends were spotted guiding them which was a surprise to say the least.

Seeing Star enter Moon tensed up, keeping her eyes on the map to avoid Stars gaze.

To think her personal hate of monsters would cause so much mistrust and hatred between her friends and family, it was something she never thought would ever occur. Moon had always believed to have done the right thing by shunning there kind, it had always protected them, kept them safe but now….. she knew that some mistakes were made, even if she didn't like them.

"Star…. So…. Anything to report?"

"they are just laying around, no guards, no patrols, honestly I think they forgot what they were even doing, my men wont…. I…. I mean wouldn't have been so careless"

Star rubbed her temple as she tried not to think about it.

Cautiously Moon placed a comforting hand on Stars shoulder. This was all she could do right now to heal what she has helped break and she feared it would never be enough.

"I know things look bad right now, but it can be made right, I refuse to leave things like this, and I know how amazing you are at making impossible things happen"

Nodding Star smiled and took hold of Moons hand. It was awkward to say the least, the still had a lot to fix but at least they were both trying for once.

A bellowing yell and repeated cursing broke the moment and sprung everyone into action. Growing pale both Star and Moon looked at each other in realisation, they knew that voice.

"OK, so um how about some more meat… or er…. Music… oh I can do a nifty dance that really impressed moon when we first got together….. AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG A little help! Anyone!"

Grabbing River by the feet one of the giant monsters lifted him up to his face.

Clearly unimpressed with Rivers antics, he looked at him with a bored expression "yeah, yeah, c'mon guys, we're in trouble if we don't level this place soon, I'll eat this guy and we'll get moving"

"um how about, we just don't do that?"

Looking at River in thought, there was a brief silence.

"nah"

Throwing him into the air, he opened his large maw to devour the falling River.

Keeping his eyes closed River awaited his gruesome fate, to be eaten just like meat.

It was after a few moments he realised he was no longer falling.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw to his horror he was flying which was a lot worse than being eaten according to him but was made up greatly by seeing his darlin wife trying to hold him with all her strength. "Moon pie! Oh, I've missed you so much! Could you put me down now?"

"I missed you dear dear…. But…. Could you not wiggle so much?"

Moons butterfly wings flapped faster to prevent them from crashing as they made there away from the monsters.

A loud screeching rang out causing everyone to wince. The monsters swiped at moon and many tentacles shot out causing Moon to swerve and dodge. Rubble crumbled even further and a few buildings collapsed under the attack.

"Rainbow cupcake nuke!"

A deafening explosion rang out and one of the monsters was blasted backwards. A multicoloured mushroom cloud appeared causing everyone to brace for impact.

All at once the army ran out of the ruins, throwing their spears in organised units, the monsters winced in pain as the spears quickly littered their arms. As the monsters got pushed back with the combination of spears and magic the butterfly family regrouped behind the army.

They didn't have to beat them today, just drive them out of the kingdom and buy some time.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, what are these things made of?"

"stop being wimps' guys! We heal!"

"Oh, then you take the lead then!"

Bickering and wincing the entire time the monsters were making a steady retreat out of the city.

"Ha! That's it, show them who's boss! You I was doing a wonderful job distracting them until you showed up sweetie, really teaching them a lesson!"

Then darkness fell upon them. The air got cold causing them to shiver and the wind began to roar. As the clouds began to gather hundreds of monsters appeared from them. With one very big one in the middle with a menacing presence. Larger and more muscular, Its black skin and green eyes ensured everyone knew who this was.

"it's the boss Cthulhu, why did he have to be early?" one of the monsters whimpered.

Before anyone could react, the ground shattered causing the solders to be thrown into the air, thrown against the floor and walls where none of them moved. Attacks so fast and powerful annihilated the battlefield leaving them defenceless.

Moon and River barely held onto the ground whereas Star wasn't so lucky.

In a single moment Star was flung like a rag doll at impossible speeds towards broken pieces of sharp wood.

This was it.

All this time trying to save everyone, and she finally failed.

Yet who was ever there to save her?

…..

Oh, ha, that would be silly, wonderful Marcie…..

I wish I had found her…..

If only to have one more happy adventure together….

An inch away from certain death, screaming in Stars ears and the wind around her.

Then it all disappeared.

Silence loomed over the battlefield.

Looking around confused Star realised she was being held by something rather warm and comforting. Cursing could be heard combined with shocked silence as Cthulhu clutched his wounded tentacles.

"Gotta be more careful Star, I wouldn't want my best friend dying on me now"

Marcie!

Sitting upright Star realised she was wrapped in Marcies tnetacles, the spikes pointing harmlessly away from her. Star gazed at Marcie in shock. The dark purple skin, the flowing magic and curvy body, she had changed so much over these past few years she hardly recognised her.

"Marcie…. I….I don't"

Lunging forward Star wrapped Marcie into a bone crunching hug, tears fell down each other's faces as they finally reunited. After all this time it was so hard to imagine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home! I tried so hard but…."

Marcie cut her off "no star it isn't your fault… we all did the best we could….. I just couldn't leave Meteora all alone….. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way back sooner"

Making her way to her feet rather wobbly Star started grinning wildly before giggly as she wiped off her tears. To believe things might be better, that something new might start….

"A minute in and I guess we're already in the midst of a magical adventure huh?"

Marcie laughed but couldn't help but agree.

Watching their banter hidden from the sides was Meteora, Having followed Marcie all this way she was having mixed feeling about all this. Wasn't Queen Moon still trying to hunt them down? And worst of all it appears her ex had decided to destroy the world…. AGAIN! At the very least she was pleased those two were reconnecting, she never said it but she know Marcie missed all her old friends and family so much.

Catching the crouching figures of Moon and River, Meteroa flinched away. They hadn't spotted her yet but…. If Marcie was to go back home maybe she should beat some sense into Moon, if only for Marcie's sake.

Looking up at her fellow brethren she flexed her spikes, a dark grin crossed her face that made them all shiver in fear at the creature before them. A familiar creature, yet one they didn't quite recognise.

"looks like we have a lot of bad guys to beat up, though this time I feel it's a little more personal don't you agree"

"think you can do this? Aren't you kinda related?"

Marcie shook her head "they need to be taught a valuable lesson, besides, I know who my family really is"

"now then, let's get started"

 **End**

Haven't given up on this story just yet, though I'm sure you thought I had. I feel like a couple more chapters and this will be finished. I plan to wrap up as much as possible in the next few chapters. Hoping to add everyone in the next chapter, big fight and all that so it should be rather interesting. Any suggestions just add in the review and ill look into it.


End file.
